A Magical Frame
by Tainted Cries
Summary: What happens when everyone thinks Ron has gone bad? And when they all think Hermione likes Draco?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the gifted J.K.Rowling! The plot, of course, belongs to moi! Have fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Ron Weaseley, stood their in front of two of his best friends, listening to every word they were yelling into his ears.*

"Ron, why would you spread a rumor? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" *Hermione yells, not noticing the attention she is grabbing.*

"Hermione! I swear I didn't do it!" *Came Ron's helpless voice.*

"Oh yeah? WELL how come you totally destroyed MY POTIONS HOMEWORK? I am gonna get in so much trouble with Snape!" *Rang Harry's angry voice.*

"I didn't do that to your homework either! Why would you guys think I did such a thing? I have no reason to!" *Reply's Ron defensively.*

"Neville said you did it! He said he saw you!" *Chimed in Hermione.*

"Yeah, it's not like Neville would lie!" *Came Harry's voice.*

"But I didn't do it! Why would you think I would lie?" *Ron said, hurt.*

"Hermione and I didn't think you would lie! But I guess we were wrong! Let's go Hermione." *said Harry and he walked out, Hermione right on his heels.*

*Ron looked around furiously for Neville, he didn't do it, why wouldn't his friends believe him?* "NEVILLE!"

"Yeah?" *came Neville's small voice.*

"Why did you tell Harry and Hermione that I did that?" *Asked Ron, very, very curious.*

"Because you did, I saw you!" *Replied Neville*

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! I was sitting down here at like, 8:00 p.m., and you walked down the stairs, Harry's ripped homework in your hands, and then you wrote a note on Draco's desk, and it was about Hermione!" *Said Neville, his voice getting louder.*

"Look! I don't know WHAT YOU ARE TALK-" *Ron got cut off.*

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weaseley, do you care to explain yourselves for making such a big ruckus? Or shall I just give you two detentions and get it over with, hmm?" *Came in Prof. McGonagall's loud voice.*

"Sorry Professor, it's just-" *Ron tried to act calm, but he couldn't, and again was cut off*

"It's just nothing, you two will report to me at 6:30 sharp." *and with that she walked away.*

"Oh great, nice job Neville, now I have two best friends who hate me and I got detention, all because of you!" *Ron yelled one last time and walked away.*

*Neville stared in awe.*

***** The Great Hall *****

*Hermione and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, conversing about Ron, when all of a sudden, Draco walks up to them.* "So mudblood, I heard that you have a crush on a certain someone. A certain Slytherin, a certain _me_."

"Take that back Malfoy!" *Harry said in a heart beat.*

*Hermione stood up to be eye level with Malfoy and looked him right in the eyes.* "You wish." *and she walked away.* "Seeya Harry."

"I wouldn't date a stupid mudblood anyway!" *Rang Draco's voice.*

"Take it back Malfoy!" *Said Harry.*

"No, I don't think I will." *Replied Draco.*

"I said-" *Harry says a spell and sends Draco a little way.* "Take it back."

*Draco jumped up.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Got you hanging? Wanna see what happens? Whats gotten into Ron? Hm....more to come!


	2. Strawberries and Corn

"No, I don't think I will." *Replied Draco.*

"I said-" *Harry says a spell and sends Draco a little way.* "Take it back."

*Draco jumped up.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Potter, you'd wish you never did that." *Comes and angry voice from Draco.*

"Oh yeah, and why not?" *Harry says, fearless.*

"Because of this!" *Draco sends a beam towards Harry, flinging Harry back and leaving him unconcious. Draco walked out of the Great Hall snickering.*

*Ron started walking towards the Great Hall when he saw the giant grin on Draco's face in the hall, he stepped in front of him.* "Why are you so happy?"

"I'm having a good day, and oh by the way, I'd go check on Potter in the Great Hall, he seems to have had a violent fall." *Draco walks away, smirking even more.*

"Wh-what are.." *he runs into the Great Hall.* "...talking about.." *he stares at Harry* "Harry! Are you alright?"

*Harry moans a little.*

"Harry, listen to me, can you hear me?"

"Y-yeah I can hear you." *Harry managed to get out.*

"What happened?"

"Where's Malfoy? I'll get him." *Harry tries standing up but fails in doing so.*

"Hey, take it easy, I'll go get a teacher. Stay here." *Ron runs off to find a teacher.*

"He's just trying not to feel guilty about my homework." *Harry pouted, still laying down.*

*Hagrid walks in with Professor McGonagall on his heels and Ron following. They all turn to Harry.*

"Harry, what happened, who did it? I swear I will gut them like a -" *Hagrid got cut off by Prof. McGonagall.* "Now, now Hagrid! Harry, what happened?"

"Well, Draco hit me with a hard spell because I hit him with a small one for picking on Hermione." *Harry said, sitting up.*

"Hagrid, go find Malfoy and take him to my office, Ron thank you for bringing us here, you may go to class now. And Mr. Potter, I will take you Madam Pomfrey to heal you. Let me help you up." *The Professor helpd up Harry and by that time Ron and Hagrid had already been off. When they got to the hospital wing, Prof. McGonagall laid Harry down on a bed and explained to Madam Pomfrey what happened. Harry was fast asleep by the time they were finished.*

***** The Potions Class *****

*Hermione and Ron sat next to eachother, but an empty chair in-between them.*

"Ron? Where is Harry?" *Hermione whispered, figuring Ron knew since he came to class late with a note.*

"I'll tell you later." *Ron whispered back.*

"Ugh, fine." *Hermione groaned.*

*Snape's attention turned towards the two.* "Would you two care to inform the class and what important information you two would be sharing with each other?"

*Ron and Hermione looked straight at Snape.* "Nothing, sir." *They both said together and got back to work.*

***** After Class *****

*Hermione walked up to Ron.* "Where is Harry?"

*Ron explained everything to her.* 

"Well, I'm gonna go see him after dinner, after all he is there because of me." *she said, feeling a bit guilty.*

"Oh I see." *Ron said in a can-I-come-too? voice.*

"And you can come along, you did get help for him. I owe you some credit, but that doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you!"

*Ron smiled.* "Alright, cool."

*Neville looked at the two and an angry expression came on his face. He walked up to the two.* "Can I not get you two mad at eachother for AT LEAST one day? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!?" *And with that, he walked away.*

*Ron stared at him in awe, about ready to run and tackle him and pound his face into the ground, and that was exactly what Hermione was thinking.*

***** The Hospital Wing *****

*Harry was talking to himself, and Madam Pomfrey looked at him concerned.* "Mr. Potter, are you alright?"

"Strawberries and corn, yes father, strawberries and corn." *he said smiling.*

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" *Madam Pomfrey was about to have a panic attack.*

"No, no, Strawberies and corn, not porn! Geez Father, sometimes I wonder if your hearing really _is _gone!" *Harry said sarcastically to the air above him.*

"Alright, Calm down." *Madam Pomfrey sat down and took deep breaths.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: You think Harry has gone mad? Hmmm....maybe, lol! GOOD REVIEWERS! I LUV YOU GUYS! SUGAR FOR EVERYONE! MORE TO COME....


	3. Imagine

"No, no, Strawberies and corn, not porn! Geez Father, sometimes I wonder if your hearing really _is _gone!" *Harry said sarcastically to the air above him.*

"Alright, Calm down." *Madam Pomfrey sat down and took deep breaths.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Madam Pomfrey stood up and walked over to Harry, a little nervous. But when she got there Harry was fast asleep. Dumbledore walked in and went beside Harry's bed.*

"How is he?" *he questioned Madam Pomfrey.*

"Not good, sir. He keeps talking to himself, er, should I say the air above him. As if his father is in his presence." *she replied, her voice shaky.*

"Ah, I see. He's Delirious." *Dumbledore said calmly.*

"Yes sir."

***** Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall *****

"I hope he'll be ok." *came Hermione's worried voice.*

"He will be, It's Harry. He's been through worse stuff." *came Ron's reassuring voice.*

"Yeah, I hope-" *Hermione was cut off.*

"So, how's Potter recovering from his _nasty fall?"_ *came in Draco's voice coldly.*

*Ron stood up and looked at Draco, about ready to punch him.* "Go away Malfoy!"

"I don't think I will." *Looks at Hermione.* "Aww, Is the mudblood worried about Potter? You should be, a nasty spell I put on him. Makes him imagine things, who knows what he's thinking right now." *He said suspicously and walked off.*

"Oh Ron! Draco is out to kill Harry, I swear it!" *came Hermione's even more worried voice.*

"He just said it to get to you, don't listen Hermione." *Ron piped in.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yes, short I know, dont have much time....


End file.
